The Incident
by gottaluvit.97
Summary: Something went terribley wrong. Tinka and Rocky were put away for something they didn't do. Can CeCe prove their innocence before she's sweet talked into leaving sleeping dogs lie? Or will we ever really find out what happened the night of the incident?
1. Chapter 1

After reading the corny summary, I see you've come to read my story. I'd just like to point out, I'm a bit rusty on the writing thing, after an incident with my last account here, I had quit writing for a while, but I have taken an attept to writing some more. Last time I had some haters hating on my stories, and I didn't like it. So if you don't like, don't read.

* * *

CeCe's POV

It had been a pretty crazy year, and English class wasn't the same without Rocky. I pushed my bangs behind my ear.

"Pssst! CeCe," Deuce whispered.

I ignored him, but Deuce is persistent. Eventually, I gave in.

"WHAT?" I loudly whispered.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized.

I rolled my eyes. "If you were really sorry, you'd fess up."

"You know I can't do that, I'd end up-"

"-in the same position Tinka and Rocky are in?" I put words into his mouth.

The bell rang and before Deuce could reply, I hurried out of the class to the cafeteria.

Lunch was another thing that wasn't the same without Rocky, along with Butter Pecan Ice cream and watching Real Housewives of New Jersey. But most of all was the show. Shake It Up Chicago, the show she and I danced on last year before she left, was one of the best things to happen to us. But things went tragically wrong just a year ago….putting Rocky off the show forever.

"CeCe?" Nelly Peterson snapped me out of remembrance.

"Huh? Oh, hey Nelly," I greeted. I noticed she had a tall, blonde boy with her…a boy I hardly recognized. "Gunther?"

"Hey," Gunther spoke…normally? He wasn't dressed in besparkled attire and was talking without an accent. What happened? Had I been in my shut down depressed state long enough for Gunther to become normal without Tinka?

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Gunther here is going through the same thing you are, CeCe, and I think the only way for you two to work out your best friend withdraws, is to work it out together." Nelly pushed Gunther into a chair and ran off.

"Um…Gunther…ever since the-"

"Incident?" he suggested.

"-Yes, incident, happened, I've found out that Rocky and Tinka didn't really-"

"Aye! What up?" Deuce plopped into the seat next to me.

"Um….aye Deuce, nothing much. What up with you, man?" Gunther asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang with my girl," he said putting his arm around me.

Ms. Finch walked to our table and cleared her throat. Deuce retracted his hand.

Gunter's POVI felt a little uncomfortable in this position. I was actually having no problem finding my way with out Tinka, I was actually better off without her. But I just wanted to go out with CeCe, something Tinka never allowed me to do. I felt like a third wheel, as I was about to leave, CeCe surprised me.

"We are not dating, Deuce, never have, never will," CeCe nearly screamed.

"So you're ashamed to be dating me?" he asked. "You hurt me so deep."

"You're such an idiot, we were never dating, get away from me," she pushed him out of the chair.

"Y-y-you two were never dating?" I asked.

All of the sudden, Ty plopped down in the seat Deuce had sat in before.

"Aye man!" we fist bumped.

"Hey," I greeted.

"What's up, CeCe?" he asked.

CeCe nodded.

"Still quiet as ever….well as she has been since…." he stopped himself.

"The incident?" she suggested. "Listen, if you guys would like, we could discuss this matter over hot chocolate at my place tonight."

"Totally, I'm up for it," I told her.

"Yeah, okay. Say…8ish?" Ty suggested.

"Great," she agreed.

Ty's POV

Gunther, CeCe and I were sitting on her couch when her mother handed us some hot chocolate.

"Okay," CeCe's Mom sat down in a nearby chair. "What's this about?"

"Guys, I found some evidence that Tinka and Rocky were innocent….that it was Deuce. I have nothing against the boy, I just want Rocky back…things are just not the same without her," CeCe explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's good…but bad…..Deuce is my friend but Rocky is my sister…."

"I don't like the sound of this, what kind of evidence did you find?" Gunther asked.

"Okay, I went back to the store after the fire and found this…" she pulled out a red and black jacket. "Deuce's jacket. Have you noticed he's been running around all winter without a jacket? And then I found a

bunch of business cards and we all know Deuce keeps up with plenty of business cards."

"That jacket…isn't it the one he gave to Rocky the night of the….incident? You remember? They were dating before she went away," Gunther stated.

"What are you insinuating?" I asked. "My sister would do something like this? Like your sister was any more innocent!"

"Stop!" CeCe's mom yelled. "We all know both Tinka and Rocky are innocent, now let's not get fighting and forget that we're trying to prove their innocence."

"Mom's right, guys. We needn't loose sight of the big picture," CeCe agreed. "Now we need more than just this to prove they are innocent."

Deuce's POV

It was the strangest thing. I was just listening to Lady Gaga, when CeCe came around the block.

"Deuce! Hey! Deuce!" she called for me to come to her.

"Hey, CeCe!" I called back, running to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just missing you," she answered, hugging me tightly.

"But you said you wanted me to get away from you," I replied.

She let go of me and took a step back. "I did no such thing. I think maybe you're sick." She felt my forehead.

"Um…maybe I imagined it?" I suggested.

CeCe's POV

I was ready to kill Ty. It was such a stupid idea.

"Deuce, I've always been crazy for you, that's why…" I nearly choked on tears, but held back. "…why I'm glad Rocky's gone, I can have you for myself."

He smiled. "Maybe we should get a room."

I nearly cried. "Not now. I've got to go. Plenty of homework, but I love you Deuce, good bye."

I ran the other way from Deuce, letting few silent tears drop. I rushed home as fast as I could. When I got through the door, though, I thumped into Gunther, and fell back on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, helping me up. "Your mom was called to work and Ty had to get home."

"Oh. Well…I pick pocketed him.," I told him.

"You pick pocketed him? Nice," he complimented.

"Yeah, and I found this," I showed him the key. "It's to his house. We can break in without breaking in."

He smiled. "You're a genius."

"We'll have Rocky and Tinka out before you can say Sputnik." I put the key back in my pocket.

"CeCe, I don't really want Tinka back…I was sort of hoping…maybe….you and I could…" He sighed.

"It's funny, Gunther, I was sort of hoping the same thing…" I blushed.

He kissed my cheek. "I've got to go, but can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "See you in the morning."


	2. My Rock

I know this chapter will probably not be to your likings, but I wrote it before I read your reviews and really liked the way it was. I'm sorry. I will at least attempt to make another story that you'll for sure like.

* * *

CeCe's POV

I woke up early the next morning and hurried to get ready. Gunther would be here any minute. When I was ready to go I took a look in the mirror. I was wearing a white and black striped shirt with a vest, a matching hat, and ripped jeans.

"Not too shabby." I felt like the old me. **(A/N. Before this, CeCe was depressed, and was wearing sort of emo clothes, and now she's back to the old CeCe.)**

I raced down to meet Gunther.

"Good morning," he greeted. "You look nice."

"Thanks." My face was redder than my hair.

We walked to the subway and talked about…well, pretty much everything. School, Tinka and Rocky, and everything else under the sun.

"You know, I don't think I've had anyone to confide everything into since Rocky….went away," I stated.

"I know…it's weird for you now, but think about it. All Rocky did was put you in trouble. Remember? She was in Honors Algebra, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. But-"

"And your Mom hassled you about how Rocky got into Honors Algebra and you were still in Math 8?" he asked.

I sighed. "No matter, Rocky will always be my best friend." I stormed away.

Deuce's POV

I slammed my locker door and headed down the hall.

"Hey, CeCe, can we talk?" I asked when she passed by me.

"Deuce…Now is not a good time," she said with an upset look.

"I promise it'll be quick," I vowed.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you'd want with my house key," I told her.

"Um…I just…I…I'm sorry. I just miss Rocky a lot. I mean…she was my Rock." She laughed, a little tear welling up in her eye.

"I understand. I feel terrible that she's away, but I promise you, I wasn't me. I do know, however, who did it. I dug up a little dirt," I said, digging down in my pocket. "I coulda swore it was…ugh. Listen, meet up with me about 7 tonight there in front of Mangez Bien and we can talk about it."

"Totally, I'll see you then. I've gotta get to class." She ran on to class.

CeCe's POV

I dressed in a dress that was white and frilly on the top, at the middle had an arrangement of roses all across, and at the bottom was blue felt with a little shawl covering my shoulders. I walked down to Mangez Bien where I'd meet Deuce, who was wearing a long sleeve dressy shirt, a tie, and jeans. Not exactly as fancy as I'd hoped.

"Hello," he greeted, opening the door for me.

I walked in to see the whole restaurant empty. "Where is everyone?"

"My uncle owns the restaurant and made sure to not take reservations or put up the open sign tonight," he explained.

"I'm sure a couple downtown's anniversary plans were ruined because you wanted to impress me," I stated with a giggle.

He smiled. "So what?" He walked up to the nearest table, pulled out a chair, and gestured for me to sit.

I sat down in the chair and he took his seat. _Gee, he's being quite the gentleman tonight, was all I could think. _

"Okay, so you said you had evidence for-" I began.

"Yeah, I did, but I was hoping we could hold off on the evidence for now, CeCe," Deuce interrupted.

"Oh, like what?" I asked.

"Like…before Rocky was sent away…I wasn't really dating her. I was trying to make you jealous," he admitted.

"Really?" I asked. "Because I was a little bit…jealous when Rocky flaunted that you two were dating…"

"Really?" he asked. "Because I've always had a little crush on you, CeCe."

I blushed. "I always had a little crush on you too."

I know what your thinking. She's playing him like.

Well I'm not. I always did have a little crush on him. But when I pick pocketed him and when I denied he was my boyfriend, I was in a depressed state and was planning on doing anything to get her back. So don't judge me.

Deuce's POV

I woke up the next morning realizing that I'd forgotten to show CeCe the liter. Crud! I'd have to show her after school today.

"Hey! CeCe!" I greeted her when she joined me walking to school.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"Listen, I forgot to show you my evidence that Rocky and Tinka are innocent," I explained. "Maybe we could hang out tonight and I'll show you?"

"Yeah. Sounds great," she agreed.

"And, hey, I found out you quit the show after Rocky…left…what happened?" I asked.

"Deuce, it just…didn't feel right without Rocky," CeCe answered.

"Well, when we get her back, I'm sure you can both go back to Shake It Up Chicago as soon as possible," Deuce assured.

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled brightly.

* * *

Like it?

Hate it?

Please review.

I hope you don't hate how I changed it, but an author has to stay true to herself and not bend for her fans. Sorry.


	3. The Lighter That Caused My Trouble

Gunther's POV

It was a memory that would never leave me. I could barely think about it. That night…behind that stupid tattoo parlor in town…The night that would stain my relationship with CeCe forever.

"Rocky, I don't think this making CeCe jealous is working," Deuce said.

"It'll work in time, I promise. Tinka, you think so too right?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. I bet ten goats on it," Tinka agreed.

Several feet away, I was listening in. I liked CeCe as well, and refused to let Deuce get in the way. I knew what he had to do. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my lighter.

"I've gotta go Rocky, but here, take my jacket, it might help. I'll see you later," Deuce said goodbye.

"Gunther?" the voice of an angel snapped me out my reminiscence and I was back in front of Tino's Pizza Palace.

"CeCe," I exclaimed. "Um…what's wrong?"

She had a solemn look on her face. "How could you?"

"How could I what, pumpkin?" I asked.

"Gunther, you lit that place on fire and let Rocky and Tinka take the fall!" she screamed.

"CeCe, calm down. Let me explain-"

"No! It's too late. You could've explained a year ago, and Rocky and Tinka would be here, not…not where they are now," CeCe yelled.

"CeCe-"

"No, I never want to see your face again!" she shouted running away from me.

"Wait! You don't understand!" I called for her.

"No, I understand perfectly!" she screamed back at me.

I knew that she missed Rocky too much to just do nothing about this. She thinks I did it. I didn't! I know I didn't, but how does she know I did? I knew who really did it...but it would change everything...and somethings not for the better.

CeCe's POV (five minutes earlier)

"It's Gunther's lighter, I remember seeing him with it around the corner one evening with Cory and Drake, smoking. See, it has his initials," Deuce said. "I found it at the scene of the crime."

"Oh my gosh, Gunther set the tattoo parlor on fire and let them take the fall?" I exclaimed.

"I think so," he replied.

(10 minutes later)

I was so disappointed in him. I thought he was different. I thought this all would be different. I sighed. I should've known I'd find something I didn't like trying to dig Rocky out of Juvy.

So for about twenty minutes, I just sat there on the fire escape, looking at the world below me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a voice that shocked me at first.

"What do you know about beautiful, Gunther?" I asked.

"I know that not just anything can be beautiful. I know that there are different types of beautiful. And I know that it's misused all the time. CeCe, I'm a lot smarter than you think," he replied.

"I told you, Gunther, I don't ever want to see your face again," I yelled.

"You don't have to look to hear me out," he found a loophole.

"Fine," I gave in, putting my hand over my eyes.

He took me by surprise and kissed me.

At first, I was shocked, and didn't know what to do. Eventually I pushed him off.

"Never, ever, ever, do that again. Do you hear me?" I asked.

"But, I love you," he sweet talked.

"I don't care. You caused Rocky to be put in Juvy!" I yelled.

"I actually didn't. Just listen. I didn't do it. It may look like it. But it's not…I listened as they all gathered behind the stupid tattoo parlor. Rocky and Deuce were talking about…things, and I got angry, I pulled out my lighter. I shook my head and left. The next day, I couldn't find it. Someone stole it…and I think it's Deuce." His baby blue eyes begged me to believe him.

"It's not Deuce. I know it's not," I insisted.

"If that's the way you feel…I understand, I won't pester you anymore," he said, leaving.

For a long time I sat there, thinking about the whole ordeal. Should I believe Gunther? Should I believe Deuce? Should I just forget about it all and go on?

I was desperately confused. It'd take some thinking to figure this one out.


	4. Duncan and Piles Security

Mkay, so this one I think some of you will like, but it's got a great twist. And the end is probably not as most of you expected, but you'll like it. :)

* * *

CeCe's POV

"Yo, CeCe, what's up?" Ty picked up the phone.

"Ty, I think you're the only person I can tell this to…I can't tell Deuce, because he'll insist it's Gunther, and I can't tell Gunther, because he'll insist it's Deuce…I just don't know who to turn t anymore!" I vented.

"Oh, hey, calm down. I understand, it's frustrating. Did you find evidence?" he asked.

"Yes, I work for Duncan and Piles Security Industry and stole the footage for the store across from the tattoo parlor the night of the incident. I just can't understand why the video wasn't used in the trial…"

"I know this one, CeCe, my mom complained about how Thaddeus Dillon dared anybody to sign a warrant for the use of the video," Ty told me.

"Thaddeus Dillon? That's Henry Dillon's uncle! He was in the video, I saw him!" I exclaimed.

"We need to take action, CeCe," Ty added. "My mom has an awesome lawyer…well…sorta…he couldn't keep Rocky outta …" he sighed. "Anyway, I'm sure we could get Rocky back."

I smiled. He seemed so sure…so naïve.

"There's just one prob, Ty. I don't think he had a motive. If he did, I'm not sure what it was," I told him.

"Hmm...well, I dunno about that one. We'll have to figure out. I gotta go. 'Bye." He hung up.

"I know you did it. Don't lie to me, Henry," I yelled. "I just wanna know why."

"Rocky and Tinka...they embarrassed me in front of Julia Drew. She was the love of my life, and now she won't speak to me. All because Rocky and Tinka made me look like a jerk in front of her." His little cheeks burned red and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can understand you being mad, kiddo, but that was ridiculous. I'm going to get her back, and you'll be where she is now!" I exclaimed, walking off and leaving him alone on the street corner. 

Deuce's POV

I wore a long sleeved white shirt under a vest and blue jeans. I knew CeCe wouldn't like it, but she'd deal with it. She'd called me up a few minutes ago and told me to meet her on the fire escape in front of her house. I climbed out my window and walked the stairs to CeCe's fire escaped where she and Gunther were standing.

"Oh, joy, pretty boy's here. You know, the one who likes to set fires and ruin lives," I cracked.

CeCe gave me her death stare.

"Oh, I don' t know about that, but here comes the idiot who likes to steal and has a crush on CeCe," Gunther shot back.

"Enough!" CeCe broke in. "I'm so tired of this. Neither of you started the fire or stole anything!"

"Yes he did!" the two chorused, pointing at one another.

"No, neither of you did it. It was Henry Dillon," CeCe explained.

She told us everything.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We take him to court. Ty's mom has a lawyer, I have the evidence. It'll all play out in our favor if we do it right," CeCe answered.

CeCe's POV

Several months of court later…

"ROCKY!"

"CECE!"

We raced to each other and hugged tightly.

"It's time to go home, Rocky," Rocky's mom said. "Finally."

We got home and the first thing we did was break out the butter pecan ice cream and put the TV on a marathon of The Real Housewives of New Jersey.

Yeah, I guess you could say it was Rocky's happy ending. Why not mine? It wasn't completely over yet.

At school the next day, there was no peace.

"Pick one!" Gunther and Deuce yelled.

"I don't want either of you to take it personally," I told them. "I like you both."

"It's cool, Gunther will understand," Deuce joked.

"No, seriously. I pick…Zack Jefferson," I finally said.

"WHAT?" the two chorused, their mouths nearly hitting the ground.

"Yep. I choose Zack, he's a lot more mature than you two," I explained, as Zack put his arm around me and we walked down the hall.

The End

* * *

Surprised?

Angry? (lol)

Like it?

Why or why not?

Review!

Sincerly, Juliet :)


End file.
